


Exercise

by Clexaislife16 (ellyphant19), ellyphant19



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - BDSM, F/F, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-02-18 18:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13105905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellyphant19/pseuds/Clexaislife16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellyphant19/pseuds/ellyphant19
Summary: Lexa runs the same path every single day. That is until she runs into (literally) a taller blonde girl with startlingly blue eyes.Clarke doesn't know who she just smashed into, but the green-eyed girl won't stop looking at her.Romance ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

Lexa always rose early. Being the owner of a multimillion-dollar software company did that to you. Despite it all, she wasn't a morning person. To wake herself up, she always did a run through Jaha Park, and she'd found a new route a few weeks ago that woke her right up. She loved the sunrise, and the endorphins and drive she created for the day. As always, when the alarm rang loudly at 5 am, she groaned, turned it off, and then proceded to roll out of bed ~~on to the floor, smashing her head on the bedside table and spilling water all over herself.~~ on to her feet. Throwing her hair into two braids, she grabbed her favourite VSX sports bra and her leggings and then stumbled out into the hallway to the front door. On her way, she grabbed a light green jogging jacket with her phone, earbuds and a protein bar inside and a water bottle. She picked out a random pair of running shoes and went out the door.

 

Jogging through the first 2k, she listened to the birds wake up and start to sing, identifying a nearby robin and a few chickadees. A starling cackled at her as she passed, panting lightly. As she rounded 3.5k, the sun began to peek over the horizon, scattering pink and gold across the sky. It was pretty, but she kept running, looking up at the sky and not really paying attention to where she was going, enjoying the run. Lexa had an extremely good muscle memory, especially first thing in the morning as this path had been wired into her. So she wasn't expecting it at all when instead of seeing the sun, she saw a dark grey shoulder slam into her nose. Her immediate response was to gasp in pain and scream:

 

> "OW!"
> 
> "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" 

Lexa looked up to see a blonde girl, in the same grey jacket she'd seen moments earlier. Her eyes were grey with ice blue rings around the edge, and she looked... ~~cute?~~ apologetic.

* * *

 

Clarke recognised Lexa Commodore immediately. Having followed every business magazine and Fortune 500 company she could since the age of 15, she recognized every CEO on sight. But the pictures she'd seen didn't do the woman justice. Lexa's hair was tightly pulled into braids, emphasizing her face and damn that jawline. 

 

> "It's fine."

No harm was done. That was good. No need to break a $400mil nose today, thank you. Lexa looked at her, scowling, then Clarke watched Lexa resume her run, jogging off, then sprinting around the corner. Hm. Pleasant woman. 

After her run, Clarke went home and hopped in the shower. She couldn't get those eyes out of her head 


	2. Chapter 2

Bzz. Bzzz. Bzzzz.

 

Clarke is awoken roughly at 7 am, and she slams down hard on the alarm clock. 

Shit. She's late.

She hurriedly pulls on her "work" outfit, consisting of a pair of trousers that have been re-hemmed twice, a soft blue blouse and a dark gray blazer too tight across the shoulders. She forgoes the heels for the commute but grabs a pair on her way out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudo and comment, I'll be back soon.


End file.
